


Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating

by raregoose



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Making Out, Pre-Series, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raregoose/pseuds/raregoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuvira and Baatar are teenagers in Zaofu and just having a little fun, and Baatar has self confidence issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating

“This is insane,” he says, not for the first time, taking his lips off her neck yet again to express his concerns. She juts her jaw out and huffs, wishing he’d shut up and continue. She pushes his face back to her throat and the strong line of her clavicle. If only he was as enthusiastic about running his tongue down her sternum as he was about running his mouth. 

“Just get on with it,” she replies as he gets back to the part of their meetup she had actually been looking forward to, “no one’s going to find out about this. Especially not your mother.” He winces when she references Suyin, but she, realizing her mistake of bringing her up, quickly distracts him into a bout of soft moans by rolling her hips in the way that makes his muscles go slack.

Relenting, he kisses down her neck just the way she wants, one hand in her hair and the other holding her back, his fingers brushing her exposed spine. The pads of his fingertips are calloused from working with his hands and send shivers down her back when he trails them ever so gently across the planes of skin and muscle underneath.

He is always far too gentle with her. She grips the front of his shirt, her way of letting him now she wants more, now. Pushing the fabric back, she takes in the sight of him, skinny and so obviously self conscious beneath her. 

"Kuvira," he warns. He wants her to slow down. He wants her not to stop meeting up with him just because he's small and doesn't look like the men she sees every day on her work with the guard. He wants her to stay. So he leans back, away from the slick of her skin against his own. 

"Baatar, Baatar, what are we going to do with you?" She pouts when he turns away from her. Little does he know that she doesn't even see the men on the guard when she's spending her time distracted by the engineer boy who stole her heart with a fidget of his glasses. "You know that you're the only one I want, right? You can't possibly be so dense as to think that the shirtless girl on top of you who is removing your clothes isn't interested, right?"

He looks up at her nervously. She is so forward, so direct with him, and yet the doubt remains. He pushes his glasses to avoid her gaze, but she's finished with his pity party.

Going back to removing his shirt, she also starts on his neck, where her older hickeys, those possessive marks on his skin, have begun to fade. Her teeth grazing his skin are enough to convince him to go back to kissing her, and he shudders.

"I wish I was as confident as you," he murmurs through the pleasure and onto her skin, running fingers through her hair. "I still don't think we should be hooking up in my parents' bathroom." She removes her lips with a smack and smirks.

"That's what makes it so exciting." His jaw falls at the sight of her. His self consciousness may create doubt, but that look she gives him, the twist of her lips, and the edge in her voice are enough to overturn that doubt with pure teen lust.

They go back to what they met up to do, neither really knowing what it would lead to. Kuvira is glad that all possible distractions have been done away with, Baatar's sinking doubts and other worries that keep them from having the fun she was promised she would get to have as a teenager. 

In the end it's just not her day. "Baaaaaatarrrr!" comes a high pitched whine from outside, the unmistakable voice of Opal breaking them apart yet again. Kuvira jumps up and off now, worried they'll be found out, and this time it's Baatar who does the consoling.

"She's on the mezzanine, not in the next room," he whispers. "It only sounds like she's gonna walk in on us because there isn’t a room between us, just space." He flicks his eyes to her, distractedly dragging his eyes over her muscular figure as he thinks. "You should just-uh-put your shirt back on and metalbend yourself down through the window. This window-" he gestures quickly to the bay window facing the estate's gardens "-isn't visible to anyone in front so no one will see you, okay?" 

His quick planning and flushed cheeks cause Kuvira to give a small smile. He really is an engineer, always planning and stacking figures in his head.

"Okay, Baatar," she tells him, and, taking him off guard, gives him a warm peck on the mouth before bending herself out the window and out of sight. He watches her go, her green tunic rippling as she zips to the ground below.

He sits silently for a moment, feeling his skin tingle where she kissed him, fires light under all the spots she touched. He can still feel the kiss she left him with linger on his mouth. 

“Baatar!” Opal shouts a little louder and he jumps. “Get the twins to leave me alone!” Opal is twelve and understandably annoyed at Wei and Wing’s antics.

“Coming, Opal!” He sighs and pushes the heavy door of the bathroom open, wondering how he’ll ever explain to his curious little sister what he was doing alone in the bathroom for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! I'm getting back into baavira after a bit of a break, because rewatching lok has reignited the love of this ship in my heart. Luckily the school year is winding down so I have a ton more time :) Anyway, Baatar and Kuvira hooking up as teenagers isn't actually part of my headcanon, but this was really fun to write and it even sort of inspired an alternate hc for me. Mostly I think I just want to write about these two in as many situations as possible haha. As always, you can find me on tumblr at roxymir, and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
